High Hopes of Chaos
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: Sequel to What life Shouldn't Feel Like. It had been a month since Ty came back to the real world. It is now the 2nd of December, and he shares his house with his adopted daughter, Cassandra. Cassandra must go to school, and along the way she will make friends. But not everything is as it seems. Rated M for cussing and gore in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I am Accepting OC's for this story. Also, this takes place a month after the previous story,** ** _What Life Shouldn't Feel Like._**

"Dad!" I yelled, "Where are we going for Christmas?"

"We're going to the Hall of Origin! Why?" My dad asked.

"Ok, I'll pack my stuff!" I said. I started packing my things before a black paw laid on the suitcase.

"Sweetie, you never have to pack. Remember?" My dad asked.

"Yea, I remember when you took me to Mr. Pyro's house," I said, biting my lip.

"Don't worry Cassandra. I know what you need," He said.

"What about what I want?" I asked, kind of angry.

"I've given thought into it. I'm normally right," He said, his blue eyes looking to me.

"Alright," I said, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun. I'll guarantee it," He said, his trademark (Yes he found a lawyer and trademarked it,) smile.

I let go of the suitcase, only for it to disappear with a pop.

"Enjoy your first day at school!" He said, waving back as he turned us into Pokemorphs.

He was an Umbreon morph, one with a white button up shirt and a pair of black work pants. I was turned into a girl with a Silver T-shirt along with a pair of jeans.

"Sure, dad," I said shyly, as my bag was filled with all the necessary components.

We teleported over to the new school I was going to.

Pokefile High.

It was a high school for 7th through 12th graders.

"Don't feel stressed by telling me anything," He said, patting me on the back.

Almost instantly, an administrator came up to us.

"Hello, Mr. Ty. I see that Cassandra is going to be here for the day?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes. Please, take good care of her," He said. When the Administrator nodded with a yes, my dad slowly went back a few steps before vanishing with a pop.

"Let's get you situated for here," He said.

I looked to my sides. Everyone was so, so new. I didn't know if they would be my friends or not.

"Come, Cassandra. We're going to your first period class," He said. When he opened the door, I didn't expect to see so many humans. The teacher and one or two students were pokemorphs. I looked around shyly as everyone got in their seats. I couldn't decide, and didn't notice I was just standing there until the teacher spoke up.

"Mrs. ...Cassandra was it? Can you please sit down?" The Alakazam morph said.

"Oh, sorry," I said, blushing, as I slowly went to a seat between an Absol Pokemorph and a human with green hair and red eyes.

"Alright class, my name is Mr. Keith. This will be your science class," The Alakazam morph said.

I started to hide my face behind my hair. My blush was still apparent.

"Today, we'll be learning more about each other," He said. He then took out a paper towel role.

"Take as many sheets as you would normally if you were to dry your hands," He said. Slowly, one by one, we all took the amount of sheets that we would normally take. I took about a half, as I really just washed it on my clothes in Pokemorph form.

The Absol took two, while the green haired red eyed kid took six sheets, which baffled me.

"Now you must tell the same amount of things that the amount of paper towel sheets you have," Mr. Keith said.

"Whoa, you didn't tell us about this!" The green haired kid yelled.

"That was part of trying to make you honest about this," Mr. Keith said, his eyes piercing the green haired kid like daggers. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"My name's John, and I like basketball, football, I hate writing and burgers," The green haired kid said, "I also dislike Pokemorphs."

My eyes went wide with shock. The Absol visibly flinched. Mr. Keith stayed calm.

"If you bully any of my students, I'll be turning you in to detention," Mr. Keith said. John seemed nearly unfazed.

"My dad owns this school," He said simply. My heart sank as those words sank in.

"I'm sure your dad would take it unkindly to you if you were to be sent to ISS," Mr. Keith said, never losing his calm stance.

John seemed to shrug it off.

"My name is Gayden, and I like the snow," The Absol said.

The naming and fun facts went around until it eventually came to me.

"Your turn," The girl next to me said, nudging me.

"Oh, uh, my name is, uh, Cassandra," I said, stuttering. John snickered.

"I'm going to see the, uh, legendaries with my, uh, dad for Christmas," I said, shocking everyone. Mr. Keith seemed to still be processing it as he shook his head.

"Alright, I think you should all go to your seats now," He said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Ty.

"Ty, do you ever think you don't live up to your potential?" I asked the living hulk of a monster.

" _Yes, sometimes. However, if I take to much time on it, I will fail my swarm,_ " Ty replied telepathically.

"Meeting adjourned; Crisis in Ty04's home world," The loudspeaker said.

"Damnit, again?" The robot said.

I sighed as I walked out of the portal and the granite and other stones shifted back into the ground.

My ears perked up to hear a doorbell ring. I ran to it and opened the door.

"Hello, what brings you here?" I asked with a smile on my face. When no reply came, I opened my eyes. I looked down to see a package.

My eyes narrowed as I read where it came from.

I took one of the knives from the drawer and opened the box.

There was a smaller box cylindrical box inside.

"By my standards that makes no sense," I said.

I opened that box, only to come in contact with what would be the equivalent to a box with two key locks on it.

"Not this shit again," I said.

I unlocked the locks with little effort, soon coming to something I had ordered a long time ago.

An AS50.

Ever since I had had one in the "Dream" state I was in, I had gotten a gun license and ordered one.

I happily squealed.

I quickly teleported it to the basement.

I then looked to the photo of me and Cassandra a few weeks after I had found her. She seemed so happy.

"Damnit, if anyone takes her away from me, I'll hurt them," I said, beating the picture against my forehead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Cassandra

I loved my subjects.

I hated school.

I was tripped deliberately by John as I was passing him to get to Art.

I was harassed by the local band, them throwing oranges at me for lunch. It happened all because I accidentally bumped into them on accident.

When I had reached my fourth class, English, I wasn't looking forward to it. Instead, we were greeting by a man in a green cloak.

"Hello, I'm your substitute for today," He said.

"Where is the teacher?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, he's taking care of 'Royal' business," the man said. I was left wondering for the rest of my day who my English and history teachers were.

At the end of the day, when the bell rang, I walked up to the front of the school. I stopped and watched in amazement as a large limo came up and stopped in front of me. It was silver, my favorite color.

I almost giggled as the window rolled down.

"Need a ride, honey?" My dad asked from the side of the car.

"Sure," I said quietly.

I got in and watch all the girls freak out and start to spasm.

"Who's driving this thing?" I asked.

"Why, my new butler," My dad said.

"Great to have some new company!" I said.

"So how was your day?" My dad asked. My face instantly fell.

"That bad?" He said.

"I just don't know why people hate me because of who I am," I said, starting to cry.

"That happens. Sadly, I never went to school, but I do know what it is like," He said, looking out the window.

"How do you know?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Remember when I told you about the crystal?" He said simply.

I instantly grimaced.

"Also, why do you smell like oranges?" He asked.

"Oh, uh," I started stuttering.

"Was it bullies?" He asked, the temperature dropping in the car by 2 degrees.

"No, I slipped on a banana that someone left on the floor, and ended up bumping into another person with a plate filled with oranges," I said hastily. It was a half truth.

"Alright. If someone is bulling you, you can tell me," He said, the temperature raising back up.

"Alright," I said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Gayden

What was I to choose what I did?

I glanced at the ground with my white hand still there.

"Danmit," I cursed.

"Don't forget Gayden, you owe us a dept," The shadows said to me.

"And I wish I never gave it," I said, remembering the day I wished that I could walk on two feet and four at will. It had helped me save my family.

"Be careful what you wish for," The shadows said.

"Cause it can get you killed," I finished.

 **Sequel is good, Ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Miplets, AGuyWithGreatSkills (Noskils, grumble grumble) and Flamer! The four new characters were given to me by them!**

As we slowly reached home, I saw the window in front of me roll down. Behind it was a black charizard morph. In the navigator's seat was a charmeleon morph.

"Dad, who are these?" I asked, kind of timid.

"The Charizard is Flare, and the Charmeleon is his son, Flint," My dad said, a little bit of pain in his voice.

"Any reason why?" I asked, an eyebrow quirked.

"He reminded me of one of my 'friends' from the dream. To be honest, he's also a really good cook, and his son is great at cooking," My dad said, a thoughtful look on his face.

My willingness to continue the subject stopped there. I finally realized how hungry I was. With my stomach growling, I looked down sheepishly. I then heard Flare chuckle.

It was a hearty, friendly chuckle.

"Don't worry, I've planned tacos tonight," he said.

"I've got all the ingredients you might need," my dad added on.

"Including red bell pepper?" Flint said.

"Yea, even red bell pepper. How you know about that food is beyond me though," my dad said.

"You don't want to know," Flare said, chuckling. Flint then looked sheepish.

"Daaaaaad! It wasn't like that!" Flint whined.

Flare just scoffed. My dad gauffed. I then coughed.

"Away from," I coughed, "More personal subjects,"

"Don't worry, he'll be sleeping out in the room next door to you. Flare will be sleeping next door to me," My dad said.

I sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

We had finnaly reached home.

It was covered in toilet paper.

Flare and my dad quickly went out of the car and started surveying the house.

"I thought the sign said private property!" My dad yelled in frustration.

"The kids over at the school don't listen to the rules," Flint said.

"No kidding," I muttered.

"Sir, I can burn this," Flare said.

"Don't. There is another way I can deal with this," My dad said, concentrating.

In a white flash of light, the toilet paper vanished.

"Where'd you send it?" I asked.

"Sent it...To the school," My dad panted. I then heard Flint gasp.

"What is it?" I quietly asked.

"The house," Flint trailed off quietly.

I looked to the house, only to find it covered in green and red graphiti.

I then went inside the house.

I almost puked.

Inside the house were eggs, rotten bread, clothes, and many, many cans of beer. Some were broken, some weren't.

"Don't look," I said, an green look overshadowing my normally silver coat.

When Flare looked in, his eyes went wide. He then pulled out a phone.

When Flint looked in, he quickly went to a nearby bush and puked.

My dad did nothing as he looked in.

"Hello? Is this the authorities? Yes, I'd like to report a break-in and vitalization," Flare said, sternly.

A small reply came from the other end.

"Come to 116 Hill-way drive, and you'll see the damage," Flare said.

A small gasp came from the other end. Then a groan.

"You suspect he did it? Oh boy," Flare said.

"Did John do it?" Flint asked.

"Yes," My dad deadpanned, startling everyone.

"God-darned bloody hooligans coming to my bloody house and fucking it up," My dad cursed.

"His dad owns the school," I said, nervously.

"Yea, we all know. We also all want to give him a kick in the rear, but according to law, we can't fire him for something his kid did," Flint sternly said.

I slowly went in the house. I then heard a loud groan. I rushed upstairs to see a Luxray morph.

"Dad! Someone's up here! He's hurt!" I yelled. I then heard loud footsteps.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Ty

I heard Cassandra yell something.

"Dad! Someone's up here! He's hurt!" She yelled. I instantly ran to the house, and ran upstairs, careful not to step on one of the eggs.

When I got there, I gasped.

Laying on the floor was a Luxray morph.

I felt a flashback come to me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Time seemed to go back to normal as Skills ran away, and his parents came to the child, him breathing, but barely conscious. I noticed Arceus walking into the room, coming nearby and taking his brother, leaving me to the room.

I then heard footsteps.

"What," I heard a familiar voice say.

All too familiar as it came from Skills.

"I'm...Sorry..." I mustered out, overcome by Skills looking from me to the memory.

"This was a secret I wanted to take to the grave," He said, looking away. I then saw tears fall from his normally cheerful face.

"Do you know what this means?!" He shouted. I flinched.

"You said the truth is the best, but you don't know what we have gone through," He shouted, tears flowing from his eyes in a mix of sadness and anger.

I looked away and said nothing, knowing my own troubles would hurt him more.

"And you know what Ty?" I heard him say.

"Yes?" I said, my voice almost caught in my throat.

"FUCK YOU!" He roared, footsteps following the voice of my friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tears ran down my face as I realized who it was.

"No," I muttered.

I quickly scooped up the Luxray morph and ran.

I didn't care if I slipped.

I didn't care if it was a dream.

Friends and family are too important to forget.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Cassandra

I watched my dad start crying, and then scooped up the Luxray morph like he was a friend who was about to die.

"Dad! Wait!" I said. I then slipped on an egg yoke, making my shoe dirty and making me land on someone's underpants.

"Eww," I muttered. I then followed my dad to the medical bay.

When I got there, I saw that my dad was hooking up everything to the Luxray, even donning a doctor's uniform.

"When did you become a doctor?" I asked.

"Fourteen years in training," My dad deadpanned. He then pointed to a few framed documents. There were many, including a degree allowing him to do reconstructive surgery.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Probably not," he answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, outside

/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Flare

I just couldn't believe that some kid would want to mess up Ty's house?

Of course, listening to Flint gave me an idea of who this was.

"Dad, he's just a really big bully! He's a snob and he makes fun of you just to get a few laughs," Flint complained.

"Run-of-the-mill bully," I answered simply. Flint was about to say something, when I heard sirens.

"Shhh! The cops are coming," I whispered to him. He nodded.

The blue car in the front came out and parked on the hill nearby. He slowly walked down to us.

"So is this the damage?" He asked.

"Yes," I relied simply. He then took down a few notes on the notepad he had out.

I then noticed multiple squads of policemen come up and investigate the damage.

"Do you know who caused it?" He asked.

"A student named John," I answered. He then groaned.

"This guy again? This is the fifth time in the last two months!" He growled.

"Someone's gotta' get the kid something to do besides ruin people's stuff," One of the police officers said.

"Where is Ty?" the police officer in front of me asked.

"He went inside, and for some reason, hasn't come out," I answered.

"Probably cleaning up the house with a non-existent broom," the officer joked.

We all laughed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Ty.

Why'd I'd be cursed with this, I don't know.

The Luxray's name was Hugh, and I honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

"Can I get up?" He asked tiredly.

"Sorry, you've gotten your ribs bruised a bit. It'll take a while to heal," I answered with a smile.

"More time away from my parents," He said before laying his head on the bed, soon falling asleep.

I went through the door, carefully closing it so it didn't creak. I then shut the door, and sighed.

"How's he doing?" Cassandra said, startling me.

"Don't do that!" I said, clutching my chest.

"You do it to me!" She said, playfully nudging me.

"Alright, alright," I said.

"So is he staying with us?" She asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Does he have parents?" Cassandra asked. I then flinched.

"He has 'parents' but not parents," I said sadly.

"Who are his 'parents'?" Cassandra asked.

"Two of the worst scumbags on earth," I answered.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Michel Friar and Christina Friar," I answered, the words dripping off my tongue with venom.

"Those arn't his real parents," Cassandra pointed out.

"They died in a car crash, and were good people," I said.

"Maybe he could live with us," Cassandra said. She then meeped, blushing.

"Don't worry, It won't be like that," I said, playfully nudging her. She seemed to relax, but was still blushing.

"How...How are you going to get him here?" She asked, still blushing.

"I'm a layer in every region, remember?" I said with confidence.

"Sir, it's time for Cassandra and Flint to go to school," Flare said.

"See you at school sweetie," I said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV: Cassandra

I was still blushing when I got into the car to get to school. Flare noticed my blush and chuckled.

"Oh boy, getting' the beginnings of puberty to set in?" He asked. I then meeped, slowly coming down to a small shy voice.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll find a great boyfriend," Flare said, making me slowly calm down.

"But you can't guarantee it," Flint said. I then blushed harder, hiding my face behind my hair.

"Flint!" Flare snapped.

"What, I was just being honest," Flint said.

I just whined softly, a large blush on my face.

When we got to school, I noticed a group of people kicking someone. I quickly got out of the car.

"You miserable little cunt!" One of the people yelled, kicking the person.

"Please, stop!" The person yelled.

I wasn't ready for Flint to jump over my head and kick all of the people away. He then brushed his nose, taking a Kung Foo stance.

"That was a warning," He said.

"Look, freaks helping freaks. It's like they're multiplying!" one of the kids yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" another yelled. They all scrambled off to their multiple classrooms.

I looked down to see a Torcoal morph on the floor, battered and bruised.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

He took my hand, and slowly got up with me.

"What's your name?" Flint asked, slowly coming over.

"My name's Ραcο," The Torcoal morph said.

"We best start getting to class," I said, looking at my watch.

We ran to our first period class, soon getting there before the tardy bell.

"Ah, there you all are," Mr. Keith said.

"Sorry, we had a problem with bullies," Flint said.

"Those lot again? I really need to talk to the superintendent," Mr. Keith said, shaking his head.

"Yea, them again," Ραcο said.

"Get into your seats, I thin we are going to have a new student," Mr. Keith said.

We all waited until the door opened.

My dad was there, looking happy.

I was puzzled until Hugh came into the room.

It was going to be a long day.

 **A lot of words, I know. But hey, what do you get for about two days of writing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okami and Meshan are from IcyNirvana and TheMegaEvolvedPony, each respectively. However, Meshan will not act as the OC form asked me, and that is because I accidentally lost part of the form. Sorry man!**

I was going through the textbooks when I heard the bell ring. I sighed and picked up my stuff to go to my English class. Hugh, Ραcο, Flint, and a very tired looking Mightyena pokemorph came with me to the class.

"Who are you?" Flint asked the Mightyena. It took her a moment to answer.

"Oh, uh, my name is Okami," She responded. She looked like she really had a bad time last night.

"OK. Okami," Ραcο said.

"And this is Hugh and this is Cassandra," Flint said, introducing me and Hugh.

"Oh, uh, hi," I said shyly, waving a bit.

"Hello," Hugh said, his expression not changing.

When we entered the classroom, I didn't expect to see my dad there, talking with the substitute.

"...I know it would be in the author's best wishes to get a legendary as the teacher for this class, but I don't think I would make do!" He muttered. The substitute just shrugged.

"Your choice, but you are just avoiding the inevitable," The substitute said.

"Yea, we really need an OC via PM that's a teacher..." My dad muttered. He then noticed us in the doorway.

"You didn't hear that right?" He asked.

"You mean the part where you were talking about the PBIS for the school?" Hugh lied, the only change in expression was a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, good, err, bad," My dad said, and started pacing.

"Shouldn't you be over at your house having lesson plans?" The substitute asked.

"Look, not here," My dad said, looking sternly at the substitute. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, I'll wait," He said.

"I'll see you later," My dad said.

"I still don't understand your culture..." The substitute muttered. He then looked to us and smiled.

"Well, lets get ready for your work shall we?" He said. I heard Hugh groan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

1 hour later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I heard the bell ring for the next class, just as I was sleeping. I then heard Flint groan, slowly getting up and going to his next class. I had the same 4th period with only Hugh and Okami. I went into the math class, only to see a Sameraut morph waiting, slowly flipping through pages in a book. He then looked up and grunted.

"So you must be little children who have come for math," He said in a Russian accent.

"Yes," Okami said. She seemed to be out of being asleep and startled awake.

"Come, you will enjoy math. We will have fun and sanviches," The teacher said with a warm smile.

"Ok," Hugh said, the only change in his expression being a slight smile.

We waited until everyone was in the room. Then, the teacher got to the front of the room and started speaking.

"Hello class, and welcome to math!" He boomed.

"It's geometry!" one of the kids said from the back of the room. The teacher just scoffed.

"I am Meshan, and I will be teaching you math!" the teacher said.

"This is going to be interesting," Hugh muttered behind me.

"The first thing you babies will be doing is taking test on desk!" Meshan said.

We all picked up the pretest that was laying on the desk, the front page filled with basic math.

"I promise you, learning without end," he said. I heard Hugh snicker.

We all started on our test, some others finishing before me. The test seemed easy on the front, however, on the next two pages, it was nothing but advanced math. I swear, I nearly had a fit over how hard it was. When I was getting to the last question, I heard someone snicker. When I turned in my test, I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I looked behind me to see a small lollipop stuck to my hair.

Half the class was laughing, the other half was struck dumb. John was in the corner laughing the hardest.

He also was the one who threw it.

Before I could protest, I heard a rumbling. I looked to Meshan.

Time seemed to freeze.

The class stopped laughing.

He was red as a flame, pure anger on his face.

There was a sound of a teakettle whistling as steam came out of his ears.

He pointed to John, who eeped.

"You. Yes YOU! Go to office! I am tired of dealing with tiny coward who disregards others!" Meshan said, visibly straining to squash the kid.

"Sir-" John said, before he was cut off.

"NOW! Or does tiny coward want me to crush you?" Meshan said.

"Woah, I'm not some kind of coward! You get out!" John said, challenging Meshan.

I cringed, hiding under my desk. Hugh seemed to be increasing uncomfortable, but slightly amused. Okami hid in a corner, clearly afraid of Meshan.

I winced as the sound of fist hitting flesh was heard, the sound almost like the sound of a clap.

When I looked back up, John was on the floor, a tooth nearby.

Meshan just huffed, not a single scratch on his hand.

John got up and fled to the office.

"That was so freaking awesome!" Hugh said, whooping.

"Wow," Okami whispered.

"Holy crap," Ραcο said, him going to the office for a previous offense.

"Nice," I said simply, hoping not to be squashed myself.

"Now, anyone else?" Meshan said. We all shook our head in union.

"Good, now let us learn," Meshan said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

1 hour later, again...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I only stared as the principle came up to Meshan.

"Sir, I'm afraid you are fired," He said.

"No, I'm not," Meshan said, his face neutral.

"Why's that?" The principle asked, honestly curious.

"I have contract that says I am teacher and I'm allowed to use force," Meshan said, pulling up a paper.

The principle quickly took the document and looked through it. Sure enough, in one of the passages, it allowed Meshan to use force if it didn't break a bone. The principle let out a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, I guess you are in the clear," He said, huffing. John looked to Meshan with fear.

"John, I suggest you change your math teacher, or better yet, not to bully kids again," The principle said, warning John.

John nodded in response.

"If tiny babies are done with talk, I would like to teach children," Meshan said, gesturing to us.

"Yes, yes, alright," the principle said, slowly walking away.

The intercom then boomed.

"We have a bomb threat that has been initiated about the school. EVERYONE GET TO THE BUSES, NOW!" It yelled. Meshan just grunted and led us out.

"Any idea who would say that?" Okami asked us.

"Maybe one of the bullies," I responded quietly. When we got to the buses, I noticed that one of the buses was jet black. The door opened, only to reveal my dad.

"Got friends in high places," he responded.

"Alright," I said. Okami, Ραcο, Hugh, Flint, and I all climbed aboard, Flare already on the bus.

"Let's go!" My dad said, the first bus getting out and about. About half an hour later, I heard the outline of an explosion happen. I looked behind me to see a small cloud of purple dust wash over the school.

"Shit!" I heard my dad yell. He then pulled a lever.

Down came an intercom.

"Do NOT GO INTO THE GAS! IT is TOXIC!" he yelled into the intercom.

"Who do you think caused this?" Flint said, gasping as he looked back.

"I don't know," Ραcο whispered.

"Nutbar most likely," Hugh muttered.

"Great, no more school," Okami said sarcastically.

"More time to redeem," Ραcο added.

"So, off this depressing note, how about a party at your place!" Okami said, starting everyone but my dad.

"I was just thinking about that," He responded.

"We need streamers and balloons and..." Okami trailed off, only to be hushed by Flare.

"Already got it," My dad said, a gleeful grin on his face.

"Really?!" Okami said.

"Yea, you best bet!" My dad said, quickly taking a pair of green shades with the words, "Peace" on both shades.

"Rossome!" Ραcο said.

"No breaking the fourth wall unless I allow it," My dad said.

"Huh?" Hugh asked.

"Nevermind,"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we finally got home, I saw that the house was already cleaned up by last nights accident.

"So, you want to help?" my dad asked.

"Yea!" Okami chirped. She and my dad both hopped around the house, setting up decorations.

"I'm both amazed and disturbed," Hugh said.

"Same here," Ραcο said.

"Where are your parents?" Flint asked.

"I already texted them, telling them I'd be staying over at a friend's house and doing extra credit work," He said confidently.

"Nice!" I complimented.

"I know," He said proudly.

"We're done!" Okami chirped, startling us all.

"That was quick!" Flare said, visibly impressed.

"What about the drinks?" I asked.

"Already done!" My dad chirped from the house.

"Wow," Hugh said.

"It also helped that your dad showed me how to do transdimensional teleportation that allows me to shift between space and time to do a task at a molecular speed," She said.

It was agreed that Hugh said it best.

"What," He said, visibly baffled.

"I know!" Okami said, being as random as the universe.

"Not even going to ask," Hugh said, looking a bit sick.

"I like her already," I said, giggling.

Ραcο fumed, his head taking in too much.

When I walked inside, the entire house was covered with balloons and party strings. There even was a cake in the kitchen, fully baked and decorated. It looked delicious.

"When are we going on the vacation?" I absent minded asked my dad.

"We will be going early! You can also take along a few friends!" He yelled. I then started to grin.

I then noticed that my dad had gone into a ninja uniform, and that Okami was at his side, also in a ninja uniform.

I just chuckled as I went to get some cake. I met Skills there, his face a mess due to him eating the cake.

"Never had a cake this good in my life!" he said.

"My dad's a great chef. He even knows how to make sandwiches that can heal you," I responded.

"I love the idea of living with your family even more now," Hugh responded.

I giggled. Ραcο then came in, sampling the cake.

He then fell in a temporary state of bliss, his face a dopey grin.

"I see stars!" He said, laughing.

"I think we have one brain-dead turtle," Flint said, coming into the room.

"Any cure?" I asked.

"Do you want to know?" Flint said, wagging his eyebrows.

I instantly meeped.

"I'm just kidding," Flint said, patting me on the back. He then took a swig of the orange soda nearby.

"What's the name of this stuff?" He asked.

"It's from another world, and it's called Orange and Cream," My dad responded. He was having a Wii bowling match with Okami.

"Nice," Flint responded.

"I think I need to take a nap," I said, yawning.

"Be my guest," Flint said. He then started talking with Hugh.

I slowly went up my to my room, slowly moving under the covers.

I looked out to the sky, the landscape a mass of bright red, orange, purple, and yellow colors.

But I saw a flame in the distance.

I hid turned away, painful memories coming back up. I started breathing hard, the flame terrifying me.

"Mom, dad, why?" I asked, softly sobbing and slowly crying.

 **Chapter 3, and who shadow nuked the school? What becomes of the brain-dead turtle? And what the heck is a transdimensional teleport- Oh, wait, that exists? OK, forget that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not writing. Gaming had taken up most my time. *Grumble* Poker night *Grumble* But enjoy this chapter in the story! I tried to make it extra long!**

 **This takes place on Christmas day. Yay!**

"Dad, are you sure we can bring them here?" I asked my dad. He scoffed.

"If they don't, they'll have to deal with me. Besides, it's Christmas!" He said. Hugh, Ραcο, Okami and Flint all looked a bit worried. Flare was calmly smoking a harmless piece of paper. When questioned, he said, "Cause' I don't promote smoking cigarettes!"

When we went to the front door, it was changed a bit.

It had Arceus, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Reshiram, Xernias, Dialga, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Cresselia, and The light mew were on one side, mew, a crystal, Kyrum, Heatran, Zygarde, Mewtwo, Raquaza, and Manaphy in the middle, while all the rest were on the other door, under Giratina.

It was amazing to the amount of detail in them.

My dad opened the doors.

On the other side was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. My dad seemed to think otherwise, though. He put a hand over his eyes and was about to curse until he saw me going starry eyed.

He then sighed and put on a pair of shades that said, "My Eyes, Are too awesome," in red lettering.

Ραcο was looking at the table contently. Hugh's expression was one of someone who was resisting. Flint didn't even try to resist. He was bouncing around the room like a loon. Flare had put out his paper flare and was trying to chase down Flint. We then heard a loud boom surround the area.

"Deadgumit Dialga! Stop messing up the cooking! We got to be ready before Ty comes here!" A loud and whiny voice said.

When I looked into the kitchen, there was a blue dragon right next to a pokemorph Palkia. The blue dragon was giggling.

"I'm sorry, I can't resist!" the blue dragon laughed.

"Do you want no more chocolate milkshakes?" the Palkia morph threatened.

The blue dragon shut up and went to another room. It was then that Palkia noticed me.

He jumped up to the ceiling and stayed there.

"Gahh! When did you get here!?" He asked, shrieking.

"We came in a little while ago," I answered, giggling.

"Well, you can tell your dad that we don't have anything prepared but a few pizzas and a cake," He said, landing slightly.

"That'll be enough to do," My dad said.

"GAHH!" I and Palkia yelled, jumping back.

"You sure?" Hugh said, coming up behind him.

"AHHHH!" He said, jumping through the roof.

"Wow," Was Hugh's only comment.

"I'm still getting used to him," Palkia said, shaking his head.

We then noticed all the legendaries, Pokemorph forms, were behind us.

"Time to eat?" Dialga said.

"Nice pun," Flint said.

"Not intended," Dialga muttered.

"Then let us have fine dining," Arceus said, going down to the table. A big ball came out of the sky and blinded us all for a moment.

When the dust cleared, my dad was sitting in his chair.

"Dramatic entrance!" He yelled.

"Do I want to know?" Mewtwo asked.

"Probably not," I, Flint, Hugh, Flare, and Okami said in union. Okami giggled.

All of us shuffled out across the table. My dad then scratched his chin.

"Arceus, is it alright if I change this area into a lounge for a while?" My dad asked casually.

"OK with me," Giratina said, wincing and borrowing one of my dad's shades that said, "Black is the new Black,"

"What?!" Arceus shrieked. But before we knew it, the entire ballroom turned into this really great lounge. There were black couches throughout the area, coffee tables in front of them. The coffee tables had different activities in front of them ranging from checkers to chess to solitaire. There was also a big TV over on the side of the room where the kitchen was. On the TV was a rainbow filter version of a skeleton dancing. One of the windows had a mountain that had the words, "Party time!" engraved on it. There was also a big tree in the far left side of the room.

I looked from the TV to the mountain.

"Huh," I concluded, shrugging. Arceus was fuming, while Giratina was patting her on the shoulder, comforting her.

"So, Giratina, are you the devil here?" I asked the renegade Pokémon. He gagged on his drink, caught off guard.

"Technically, I'm the guarder of hell. I'm not the one who defied some god and then decided to cause chaos among the humans," He explained. I nodded.

"And technically, I also own the reverse world. However, you father took good chunk of it and turned it into what he calls, 'The Finile,' and was able to turn it into a place for souls who can't find peace to do something for the rest of their lives," He said. I put a hand on my chin, thinking.

"Do you know where my real dad and mom are?" I asked Giratina. His face instantly fell.

"Cassandra, they weren't really your parents," He answered.

"HUH?!" I asked, bewildered.

"Yea, your real parents are elsewhere, but I don't know where," He said. His face then became thoughtful.

"But I can help you see your step-dad and step-mom again," He said. I shook my head thoughtfully.

"No, it would be rude to interrupt their time together and time going to the next world," I answered solemnly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Switch: Hugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was resting in the tree when I was startled by Mew climbing the tree and athletically landing on one of the branches.

"So how are you doing today?" She asked casually.

"I'm fine, I guess," I replied.

"Oh come! There's much to enjoy today! Especially the sugary treats that your step-dad brought!" She gushed. She then licked her lips.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really like sugary things," I responded solemnly.

"Something bothering you?" Mew said, a uncharacteristically serious look on her face.

"It's nothing, seriously," I said. It was getting annoying how she was so pressing.

Mew sighed, and then went down the tree, allowing me to think.

 _They don't need to know. Least not know_ , I thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Switch: Flint

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was casually sitting with my arms around the couch when Zeckrom came up right next to me.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much," I responded.

"Ever wonder what happens in Ty's mind?" He asked.

"Thankfully, no," I said. He was confused.

"It's better not to stress myself out over wondering how his powers work, at least, for my health," I said chuckling.

"Heh, I was the same way about Reshiram," Zekrom said.

"How so?" I asked, honestly perplexed.

"Truth and Hope, how can they be opposites? Well, I never found out," He said, his hands now behind his head.

"But you've experienced the other side," I said, implying something.

"Yea, wait, what?!" He stammered.

"Admit it, I've heard you and Reshiram got a little frisky sometimes.

"Dangit Kyrum, you can't keep a secret," He muttered, blushing.

I just laughed it up as Zekrom slowly put a hand over his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Switch: Okami

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I started wrapping a balloon around a weight so that it wouldn't fly off. Of course, there were fourteen other balloons there, so I was a little worried.

One can't have enough weights for your balloons.

Once I was done, I was startled when I found a perplexed Kyrum was behind me. I nearly jumped as he was right behind me. He slowly let up a hand and then seemed to scold himself.

"Sorry about that, I've just always like how people can be observant to detail," The grey ice dragon said softly.

"Don't worry, I do that all the time, so karma always wins," I chirped, hugging him. He seemed to calm down after it.

"So you like parties?" I asked him.

"I do, it's just I'm a little out of touch with some of the modern day traditions, such as electric bulbs," He said, pushing his two index fingers together.

"Don't worry! I can teach you!" I said.

"Really? Thanks," He said, a smile on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Change: Gayden

I was cassually struting down the road when I felt a sharp pain in my skull.

 _ThE lEgEndArieS ArE HaVinG A ParTy! It hUrTs_! The shadows screamed in my mind.

"What can I do about it?" I yelled back.

 _InIcIaTe PhaSe TwO, ReLeaSe ThE cHemIcAL_! They said.

I visibly paled.

"Where?" I hesitantly asked.

 _WhEre EmoTiOns ArE PoWErFuL aNd SoUlS RoAM!_ the shadows said as they forcefully cut off from my mind.

"The Distortion world, but a certain part of it….." I muttered. In a flash of light, I was away and in a place where there was an endless grove of trees. As I squinted, I saw that the trees soon changed to a colorful town filed with balloon pokemon.

I shuddered from the unreality of the situation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

POV Change: Ty

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I felt a disturbance in the force. I bet Giratina felt it too, cause he looked up in worry.

I nodded to him, him nodding back. We vanished in a flash, soon reappearing on the one island that was my true home.

"Welcome to my home, although it requires a bit of sprucing up," I said, replacing some of the twisted trees with a cheerful yellow building, soon followed by the other trees being replaced with other colorful houses.

Candy grew from the ground like flowers. Inflatable balloons that were also pokemon wandered around, sentient.

And best of all, rainbows filled the sky with a radio singing a song. Giratina seemed slightly pleased.

"So this is what has become of the Finile. I like it," He said with approval.

"Let's go see this disturbance," I said, running off to question the 'locals'. Giratina soon following me.

"Ballonidash, have you seen anything suspicious?" I asked the balloon rapidash. He nodded worriedly.

"I'saw som' shtrange activity out in the outshkirts of town, shire! Shome kind of dark force kept me from sheeing the shpecies of the stranger," The balloon said, a western accent dripping from the voice.

"Thank you mayor," I said. The balloon waved goodbye as we ran off.

"Where'd you get the idea for this place?" Giratina asked as we ran.

"The crystal had this game, not going to talk any more about it, because it'll break the fourth wall," I said. Giratina blinked.

"Alright, don't tell me," he muttered.


End file.
